


Five Little Speckled Frogs

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Hastur and Ligur have a bab and his name is JasperJasper is pure Demon, has nonverbal autism with the amazing trait of remembering things in brilliant detail that he's seen only once~Note: Hastur is BEYOND thrilled of his tadpole, not even discouraged his son doesn't talk via voice, in his own words, 'mite is softly spoken, just gotta listen better to hear him is all~'Last note: Hastur carried Jasper~





	Five Little Speckled Frogs

**Author's Note:**

> Jasper is a masculine given name commonly believed to be of Persian origin, meaning "Treasurer". The etymology of the given name Jasper (of Persian origin) is believed to be unrelated to that of the gemstone Jasper (of Semitic origin).
> 
> Name: Jasper
> 
> Born: (During either winter or summer solstice, both Hastur and Ligur will tell you one or the other)
> 
> Being: Demon
> 
> Powers: Demonic miricals, change his wing feather colors like Ligur changes his eyes, shifting his wings colors to that of things he's seen, i.e Night sky, icy lake with sun, trees, i.e camouflage
> 
> Eyes: Changes colors like his Father Ligurs however, overstressed, they change to pure black like Hasturs
> 
> Looks: Is lanky like Hastur but bubbly and everywhere like Ligur. A mix of both parents skin in this sense makes him patchy (kinda piebald, white here splashes of black there) the very tips of his bangs and duck butt (end by your neck) is black the rest is dirty blonde
> 
> Wings: (Look up Wings of Fire-Nightwings for my explanation)
> 
> Takes most after: Ligur and Hastur is above and beyond thrilled since that must mean his boy is smart (Hastur to me has some issues, in a fic I'm working on more details there) hoooooowever-
> 
> Secret trait: Many autistic kids have a special way of showing themselves, be it drawing something from pure memory of a once seen, playing piano without even being taught, ect. Due in part that my headcannon Hastur has some mental/handicap issues (in my fic it will explain, coming from someone who's lil sis has Asperger's she thinks I did a pretty good job on him) Jasper gained something out of it when being made between the two.
> 
> His wings are like those of a Nightwings BECAUSE he saw the sky ONCE when he was just a wee tadpole (aww) and not only did that spark his amazing memory for details, he MADE his wings change from a dusty charcoal to that of a night sky with stars, but wait there's more, since he doesn't really speak and being the son of Dukes and being faced with Lord Beelzebub of all Demons, in their best way to explain WHAT THEY ARE and HOW THEY CAN BE USEFUL, he makes literal use of the darkness of Hell and made the Demons their own night sky, the flashing bulbs made into 'stars' winking and blinking, the leaking pipes moved in such a way to form small clusters of fog
> 
> Animal: Surprisingly, none. He loves plushie ones though, he tolerate them~<3

When you think of Hell, really think about it.

Was it the regular Hellfire and brimstone? Was there screams of the damned echoing down every hall and corridor?

You must have heard it too, the out of place kiddie rhymes?

Not very...hellish now is it?

No, its not, it's rather sweet, loving even, isn't it?

Demons were Angels once, they Fell for different reasons you see, but they are still MY heart, MY creations, parts of ME, which explains the happily singing Demon male holding a small child, clapping his hands to the song he sang as another trained the small one how to count down as his parents sang, the child being taught. 

Said child giggled and smiled at their smiling faces and warm loving chuckles.

"(Hold five fingers (frogs) on top of your  
other arm (log)," Ligur, a dark skinned Demon spoke in a soft rumbling voice as he directed his sons arm and fingers into the correct order.

Hastur, a lanky white skinned Demon chuckled warmly and sang the little song his partner had overheard Above and bolted back to Hell to tell him about it, they felt confident in this rounds singing~

"Five little speckled frogs  
FIVE little speckled frogs  
Sat on a speckled log  
Eating some most delicious bugs  
Yum Yum.

One jumped into the pool  
Where it was nice and cool  
Then there were FOUR speckled frogs (OR) Now there are how many frogs? FOUR!  
Glug Glug."

"(One jumped into the pool (jump a finger off the log into the pool)  
Where it was nice and cool  
Now there are Four green speckled frogs (Hold up four fingers)." Ligur instructed his son with beaming pride as said son wagged his free hand 'bye bye' to the frog and eagerly awaited what became of the other four frogs!

"FOUR little speckled frogs  
Sat on a speckled log  
Eating some most delicious bugs  
Yum Yum.

One jumped into the pool  
Where it was nice and cool  
Then there were THREE speckled frogs (OR) Now there are how many frogs? THREE!  
Glug Glug."

During the song, Hastur held up his hand in five and when four came, he motioned to his son who patted it at first only to smile as Ligur took his own little hand, held it up to mirror Hasturs and put another finger down.

Thus, Jasper pulled down one finger on Hasturs hand.

The excitement running through the once so strung out thin Demon could power all of London for the rest of time, just London, that's where THEIR pond was in THEIR park with the mudfish and crawlers~

To change things, with a look, Ligur began to sing, Jasper expecting Hasturs voice looked quickly at his father and squealed and wiggled in Hasturs hold.

"THREE little speckled frogs  
Sat on a speckled log  
Eating some most delicious bugs  
Yum Yum.

One jumped into the pool  
Where it was nice and cool  
Then there were TWO speckled frogs (OR) Now there are how many frogs? TWO!  
Glug Glug."

Soooo Demonic am I right?

All those years of Tempting and Lurking really made a hard cut Demon out of you, or so Satan himself would say.

I see it as, even now, no longer Angels, following what THEY feel is 'right', Demons are just edgy Angels~

I made them after all, didn't I?

"TWO little speckled frogs  
Sat on a speckled log  
Eating some most delicious bugs  
Yum Yum.

One jumped into the pool  
Where it was nice and cool  
Then there was ONE speckled frog (OR) Now there are how many frogs? ONE!  
Glug Glug."

They knew he wouldn't sing with them with voice, they'd found this out when he was born, they just felt, though Hastur believes his son is PERFECT, that he was born special, and he was~

Annnd, indeed, he is, as they sing the last bit, Jasper makes the Toad upon his Dads head split into five and one by one gently plopped them into a little puddle of water upon the floor before them.

"ONE little speckled frog  
Sat on a speckled log  
Eating some most delicious bugs  
Yum Yum.

He jumped into the pool  
Where it was nice and cool  
Then there were NO speckled frogs (OR) Now there are how many frogs? NONE!  
Glug Glug."

At 'none', Hasturs Toad returned to normal, sailing back upon his Masters head with a loud croak, Jasper squeaked out happily, clapping his hands together as Lugir nuzzled his little ones face with his nose, smile splitting his lips apart, eyes the brightest, happiest oranges the world had seen as he stared at the greatest reasons for Armageddon-didnot.

Hastur all the while sat beaming with his son upon his lap at his world before him, his sons little wings flapping as he clapped, shimmering like a ravens in flight in sunlight whilst Ligur counted down with no song and Jasper followed easier, clapping at 'none'.

Love is funny, strange, it can happen in an instant, last for a lifetime, hurt worse then death to some, be worth Falling for even, Ligur and Hastur understood this, that's how they came to be, and, how a pure Demon child had brought reason for the world to remain spinning to two otherwise, stone hard Demons~

**Author's Note:**

> @aquatan on Tumblr wanted mpreg of Hastur so I made a fan kid~


End file.
